


For True Love Conquers All

by MollyKillers



Series: Sonny Carisi Being a Literal Disney Prince/Princess [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Rafael as Sleeping Beauty, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, So stupid cute, Sonny being a literal Disney prince, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, and they lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Prince Rafael was cursed by an evil sorcerer to die on his 21st birthday by pricking his finger on a spinning wheel. Thanks to the prince's guardian fairies, he will only fall into a deep sleep that can be ended with a kiss from his true love, but will his true love be able to save him from the clutches of evil?Aka the Sleeping Beauty/Barisi AU no one asked for
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Sonny Carisi Being a Literal Disney Prince/Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560208
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a little while ago I wrote a Barisi Enchanted AU ([linked here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538167)). I had so much fun writing it as I got to rewatch a movie I love and add barisi elements to it that I decided I needed to do it again. A couple weeks ago I got in a real mood to watch Sleeping Beauty. When I finally gave in and watched it my brain did as it usually does nowadays and saw it with a Barisi twist. We can fight this out in the comments, but Prince Philip is hand’s down the best prince (also he’s like hella attractive) and I instantly saw him as Sonny and after I checked with my friend to see if this was a dumb idea and she agreed it was, but still gave me the go ahead, the pieces just started falling into place… So I guess this is a series for me now… turning Sonny into the literal Disney prince we always knew he should be…. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_In a faraway land long ago, lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Rafael._

_Yes, they named him after the archangel, for he was to help heal the wounds of the surrounding kingdoms uniting them._

_Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high and low estate might pay homage to the infant prince._

_And our story begins that most joyful day._

Men and women from near and far flocked to the kingdom, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new babe. They came in hordes all to celebrate. Once they started to arrive they stood outside the castle and began to sing to their new prince.

“Joyful now to our prince we a’ come  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too we pledge our loyalty anew  
Hail to the Prince Rafael  
All of his subjects adore him  
Hail to the King, hail to the Queen  
Hail to the Prince Rafael  
Health to the Prince  
Wealth to the Prince  
Long live the Prince Rafael”

_Thus, on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth._

_And good King Robert and his Queen Lucia made welcome their lifelong friend._

The King and Queen sat on their thrones in the large ballroom. To their left sat a table piled high with gifts from the surrounding kingdoms, and to their right sat a beautiful wooden cradle draped in a blue cloth holding their loving son. 

The royal crier cleared his throat and proclaimed “I present to you their royal highnesses, King Dominick and Prince Sonny!”.

The tall King pulled his young son’s hand as they walked up the path to the thrones. King Robert rose and opened his arms and pulled King Dominick into a tight hug. Prince Sonny stood by his father's side looking around taking in all the bright colors of the room.

_Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Sonny, King Dominick’s only son and heir, to Robert’s child would he be betrothed._

Queen Lucia came over to the boy and took his hand and walked with him over to the cradle. 

And so, to him his gift he brought. And looked unknowing on his future husband. 

Sonny stared at the baby and wrinkled his face in confusion. It was just a baby so he was confused why everyone was so excited. Queen Lucia chuckled lightly and took the small gift from the boy’s hand.

Trumpets sounded and the royal crier yelled “Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Olivia, Mistress Amanda, and Mister Odafin!”

From the ceiling a light shined as three orbs of different colors floated down then in a flash turned into people like creatures. The three landed and walked over to the cradle and looked in. 

“Oh, the little darling” Amanda cooed.

The three then turned and stood in front of the King and Queen. “Your majesties” the three fairies said in unison. 

Mistress Olivia stepped forward and bowed before speaking “each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more, no less”. The Queen and King nodded their approval.

Olivia flew over to the cradle and smiled down at the baby. “Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty”. She raised her wand and waved it “one gift beauty rare, gold of sunshine makes him fair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. He’ll walk with springtime, wherever he goes”. Red sparks fell from her wand and into the crib. 

Olivia stepped back and Amanda flew over. “Tiny prince, my gift shall be the gift of song”. She lifted her wand and started her spell. “One gift, the gift of song. Melody his whole life long. The nightingale’s his troubadour. Brining a sweet serenade to his door”. Green sparks shot out of her wand and fell onto the little prince.

Fin flew over and stared into the cradle “sweet prince, my gift shall be...” before he could start a howling wind burst open the large doors to the throne room. Flags that covered the walls and ceiling became unattached and flew around the room. The fairies surrounded the cradle to protect the prince.

Thunder rumbled loudly and a flash of lightning hit the floor. A green flame appeared from it and grew into the shape of a man. The man was tall and somewhat handsome. He wore a long black robe and held a golden scepter. 

A large brown and black bird cawed loudly and flew into the room through the open-door landing on the man’s scepter”.

Amanda gasped “why, it’s Sorcerer Stone”. Fin sneered “what the hell does he want here?”. Olivia waved a hand at him and shushed him.

Stone looked around the room and smiled a fake smile. “Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Robert. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and...” he chuckled and looked at the three good fairies “how quaint, even the rabble”. Fin jumped and started towards the man, but Olivia grabbed him holding him back. 

Stone glared at the three before looking back at the King and Queen. “I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation”. He raised a hand and pet the large bird on his scepter.

Fin growled “you weren’t wanted”. Stone made a face of shock “what? Not wanted?”. He lightly chuckled “oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight....”. He sadly sighed “well in that event, I’d best be on my way”. Stone turned and took a step towards the door.

The Queen looked to her husband in worry “and you’re not offended, your excellency?”. 

Stone turned and gave a fake smile “why, no your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child”.

The three good fairies huddled trying to protect the child from whatever evil Stone was to give.

Stone threw up his scepter and spoke “listen well, all of you”. Then slammed the bottom of the scepter against the throne room floor loudly bringing in everyone’s attention. “The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his 21st birthday”. He ran his hands around the orb on the end of the scepter making a brownish green mist flow from it that took different shapes as if it was shaped like demons. “He shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and DIE!”. 

The Queen shrieked in horror and ran to her son pulling him into her arms “oh no!”.

Stone cackled evilly and smiled wildly.

“Seize that creature!” The king yelled. The King’s knights ran at the sorcerer.

Stone threw green fire out of his hands “Stand back you fools!". He let the fire consume him as he disappeared into a green mist before disappearing in a flash of green light. His bird flew around the room screeching before flying out the window. 

The King held his distraught Queen and infant son. 

Olivia ran to them pulling Fin. “Don’t despair, your majesties. Fin still has his gift to give”. The King looked at Fin with hope in his eyes “than he can undo this fearful curse?”.

Fin shook his head “oh, no, Sire”. Olivia sent him a look “what Fin means is Stone’s powers are far too great”. Amanda leaned in and hugged Fin “but he can help”. The two fairies pushed their reluctant friend towards the King and Queen “But... but”. Amanda smiled her nicest smile “just do your best”. Olivia nodded “yes go on”.

Fin shook his hands and cracked his neck then raised his wand “sweet prince, if through this wicked sorcerer’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The faithful prophecy you’ll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love’s kiss the spell shall break. For true love conquers all!”. Blue light brighter than all the others magic shot out of Fin’s wand and covered the entire ballroom. 

_But King Robert, still fearful of his son’s life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burned. So, it was done._

**********

Olivia watched from her perch as all the spindles burned in the middle of the castle square. She sighed as the last one was thrown into the pit “oh, silly fiddle-faddle”. 

Amanda waved her wand and made two tea cups appear “now, come have a nice cup of tea. I’m sure it’ll work out somehow”. Fin frowned and made a bottle of jack appear “well a bonfire won’t stop Stone... stupid son of a bitch”. Olivia frowned and took the cup of tea from Amanda “of course not. But what will?”. Amanda shrugged “well, perhaps if we reasoned with him?”. 

Olivia turned and stared in shock at Amanda “reason?!?!”. Fin stared at Amanda “reason with Stone?!?”. Amanda shrugged “well he can’t be all bad”. Fin frowned “oh yes he can... I’d like to turn him into a fat, old hop toad”.

Amanda gasped and laughed “now that’s isn’t a very nice thing to say”. Olivia chuckled and took a sip of her tea “besides, we can’t. You know our magic doesn’t work that way”. Amanda nodded as she watched Fin make a cookie appear out of thin air “it can only do good, to bring joy and happiness”. Fin shrugged “well... that would make me happy”. Amanda laughed.

Olivia paced for a moment “but there must be some way...” she stopped pacing and a look of pure glee grew on her face “there is!”. Amanda shot her a look “what is it Liv?”. 

Liv smiled “I’m going to...” she stopped and looked around suspiciously. She leaned towards them and whispered “even the walls have ears”. She looked around the room before she spotted a small jewelry box. She pointed to it and made herself tiny and few into it. Fin and Amanda followed after her and climb in the box.

Once the box was closed and locked by magic Liv spoke “I’ll turn him into a flower” she exclaimed. “Stone?” Fin asked confused. Olivia snickered “no Fin the prince”. Amanda gushed “oh he would make a lovely flower”. Fin shot them both a look.

Liv excitedly conjured an image of a beautiful orange flower “don’t you see? A flower can’t prick its finger because it doesn’t have any! So, he’ll be perfectly safe!”. Fin frowned “until Stone sends a stupid frost”. 

Olivia drooped in realization “oh dear”. Amanda pat her on the shoulder “Stone always ruins your nicest flowers”. Olivia nodded “you’re right, and he’ll be expecting us to do something like that”.

Fin pulled out a cookie and ate it in one bite “well what won’t he expect? He seems to know everything”. Amanda shook her head “that’s not true. Stone knows nothing about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others....” Amanda sat next to Fin and picked up his bottle of jack and took a swig “you know, sometimes I don’t think he’s really very happy”.

Olivia jumped up and took the bottle taking a quick swig “that’s it! Of course! It’s the only thing he can’t understand and won’t expect”. The two other fairies shot their leader a look of confusion. “Now, now, now we’ll have to plan it carefully. Let’s see. The woodcutter’s cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one. Of course, the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it’s the only way... “. Fin shot Amanda a confused look then put up a hand stopping Liv “explain what?”.

Olivia motioned for them to huddle around her “about the three-peasant folk raising a foundling child deep in the forest”. Amanda and Fin shared a look. “Oh well that’s very nice of them” Amanda said totally confused “but who are they?”. 

Olivia sent an excited look “turn around”. Amanda and Fin turned around and looked at their reflections in a gold bracelet. Olivia flicked her wrist and Amanda’s green fairy clothes turned into a green peasant dress. Fin’s blue fairy clothes turned into a pink tunic and black pants. Both fairy’s gasped at their changed reflections”. 

Amanda recovered first “why, it’s us!”. Olivia nodded and turned her red fairy clothes into a red peasant dress. “You mean ‘we’ us?” Fin asked staring down at his pink shirt.

“So, we get to take care of the baby” Amanda asked glee in her voice. Olivia nodded “I don’t see why not”. Fin stared at himself in the reflection of the medal and cast a quick spell turning his pink top blue. “The thing is ladies we don’t know the first thing about raising a child” Fin said rejoining the group.

Olivia shrugged “if humans can do it, so can we”. Fin shrugged “well at least we’ll have our magic to help up”. Olivia quickly turned around “no, no, no! No magic”. She ran back to the group “I’ll take those wands right now”. She snatched Amanda’s wand “oh better get rid of those wigs too” and made her and Amanda’s wings disappear. 

Fin stared at her in shock as he flew around the box trying to stay away from Liv “you want us to live like mortals? For 21 freaking years?!?”. Liv shot her wand and made Fin’s wings disappear making him fall to the floor “uh huh”. Fin shook his head and he ran playing keep away with his wand “no, we don’t know how. We’ve never done anything without magic”.

Olivia nodded “and that’s why Stone will never suspect”. Fin ran and stood behind Amanda using her as a shield “who will do the cooking? And the washing?”. Amanda shrunk down trying to stay out of it “we’ll all pitch in”. 

Fin continued running “let me have it!” Liv yelled as she chased after him until she finally outsmarted him and corned him against a large necklace. She snatched the wand out of his hand and sent him a winning smirk “now come along. We must tell Their Majesties at once. 

Liv unlocked the jewelry box and jumped out followed by the others. She then turned herself normal sized along with Fin and Amanda and rushed to the King’s chambers.

_So, the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night with the fairies._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up my life has been crazy. As some of you know I'm a girl in collage and finals week just happened. So my brain had no room for fun writing, but I'm on winter break now so I'm back baby!  
> Also just putting this out there since I saw a complaint about it. Yes I know technically in real life Rafael is older than Sonny... but this is an AU so I can do what I want. Also could you guys imagine Sonny as sleeping beauty cause I definitely can't haha
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! :)

_Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Robert and his people. But as the time for the prince’s 21st birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Stone’s domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled._

Stone paced angrily as he stared down at his different minions with anger in his eyes “it’s incredible! Twenty-one years, and not a trace of him!”. Angry thunder roared as Stone’s rage intensified and the air felt of electricity.

“He couldn’t have vanished into thin air!”. He sent his head guard a questioning look “are you sure you searched everywhere?”.

His head guard, a hideous pig like demon creature, nodded “Yes, yes, everywhere. We all did”. The other guards all started babbling that ‘yes they did search’.

Stone turned and pointed his scepter at them “and what about the town? The forest? The mountains?”.

The head guard huffed “we searched mountains, forests, and houses, and... let me see. And all the cradles”. Stone stared at the guard with confusion on his face “cradles?”. The demon laughed “yep, yep every cradle”.

Stone stared at him and growled “cradle!”. He turned to the brownish black raven who was sitting on its perch “did you hear that Cassidy? All these years they’ve been looking for a baby”. The bird huffed out a squawk laugh. 

Stone turned and started laughing like a mad man. He had to use his scepter to keep him upright as he laughed. The guards were confused by his outburst but slowly started laughing with him. 

When he finally stopped himself from laughing Stone bang his scepter loudly against the floor. “FOOLS!” he cried “IDIOTS! IMBECILES!”. Lightning shot out of his hands towards his guards making them scream in pain as the quickly scattered out of the main hall. 

Stone sighed in under disappointment “oh they are hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil”. He slumped down into his throne and sighed. Cassidy flew over and perched himself on the arm of the throne. Stone reached out and ran a hand down his back “oh my pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a male of twenty-one, with skin of sunshine gold and lips as the rose”. 

Stone laid out his hand and Cassidy perched himself on it. Stone raised his hand to the sky “go, and do not fail me!”.

**********

_And so, for twenty-one long years, the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a woodcutter’s cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had feared the child as their own, and called him Rafa._

_On this his twenty first birthday, the good fairies had planned a party. And something extra special for a surprise._

The three mortal fairies sat around the kitchen table looking through a book. “Well, how about this one?” Fin said pointing to an outfit in the book. Olivia shook her head “this is the one I picked” as she pointed to another outfit. Amanda gushed “oh, he’ll look beautiful in that”. 

Olivia nodded and flipped the page and pointed to another outfit “now, I thought a few changes here”. “Uh huh” Fin said as he nodded not fully paying attention anymore. “And a slightly different shaped neckline” Liv said going back and forth between the two pictures. Amanda nodded excitedly “I love it”. 

Fin leaned back in his chair and looked at the final design and nodded in agreement “and we’ll make it blue”. Olivia shook her head “oh no dear, pink!”. Fin shot her a look “but” but Liv ignored it. “Of course, we’ll need to add a few pleats...”.

Rafa came down the stairs and set down the broom and wash rag he was holding. He was as handsome as everyone dreamed he would be. Even in the dark old clothes he wore as a peasant no one could deny his beauty. He heard his three ‘parents’ chattering and stayed hidden as he tried to listen in.

“Yes, but how are we going to get him out of the house?” he heard Fin ask. “Oh, I’ll think of something” Liv responded making Rafa roll his eyes as the three giggled.

He stepped out from the shadows and made his presents known to the group “well, and what are you three up to?”. Amanda gasped in shock and threw the book behind her. Fin tried his best to cover up the situation “up to? Up to… Well, we’re, we...” he started slightly stammering and turned to the others for help. 

Olivia quickly grabbed a basket, dumping it of the flowers it already contained, and handed it to Rafa. “We want you to pick some berries”. Fin snapped and pointed “that’s it, berries!”. Rafa sent them an unsure look “berries?”. Amanda nodded and pushed Rafa to the door “yes, lots of berries!”. Rafa lightly chuckled to himself “but I picked berries yesterday?”. Liv threw him his dark brown, almost black, vest and shoved him out the door “oh... well we need more dear!”.

Rafa rolled his eyes and shook his head at his crazy ‘parents’. Olivia smiled and waved “now don’t hurry back dear”. Fin shook his finger lightly “but don’t go too far”. Olivia nodded as Fin was right to be cautious “right, and don’t speak to strangers”. Amanda waved as she shut the door watching Rafa walk away from the cottage “goodbye dear!”. Rafa turned and waved back “goodbye!” before he disappeared into the woods.

All three fairies sighed as the door was closed. “I wonder if he suspects anything?” Fin asked. Olivia shook her head no “of course not... we were very subtle. Now come on we haven’t a moment to spare”. 

All three fairies started running around the room and gathering their needed supplies. Olivia started grabbing out fabrics, threads, and other things needed to make Rafa a stunning outfit fit for a prince. Amanda started grabbing all the different ingredients needed to bake a perfect twenty-one layered cake.

Fin started running up the stairs “I’ll go grab the wands”. Olivia’s shot up and quickly ran after him “no magic!” she yelled. Fin cocked his head “but the twenty-one years are almost over”. Olivia shook her head and handed him a basket of sewing supplies “were not taking any chances”. 

Fin looked at his two friends and frowned “Liv, Amanda can’t cook to save her life and you don’t know how to sew”. Olivia laughed “I’m sure I can figure it out”. Amanda nodded “also cooking is simple all you do is follow the book”. 

Fin frowned as he was pulled to stand on a stool by Olivia “now Fin you stand her and be my dummy”. Fin lightly glared and sighed “fine... but I still say we ought to use magic”. 

Both Amanda and Olivia started out on their way of creating the perfect birthday for their almost son. Olivia threw different shades of pink fabric onto Fin and pinned them into place. Fin looked at the fabric “I thought we decided on blue?”. Olivia tisked “no we decided pink was his color”. Fin frowned and grumbled “you mean you decided”. 

Amanda read through the cookbook and tried to follow the recipe step by step even though she didn’t fully understand what half of the instructions were asking her to do. She couldn’t find cups so she eye balled the flour, then folded in the eggs shell and all, and then didn’t know what tsp meant so she just dropped in the amount of vanilla she thought seemed best.

Fin started at the tunic Olivia had been working on and frowned “it looks awful”. Olivia lightly rolled her eyes “that’s because it’s on you Fin”. Fin held back his retort as he was handed one end of the measuring tape.

Olivia looked at the number and lightly smiled “oh gracious how that child has grown”. Fin nodded as he thought back “it seems only yesterday we brought him here”. Amanda sighed as she mixed the dough “just a tiny baby”. Olivia lightly wiped the small tears that had formed from her eyes. “Oh, we are acting like a bunch of ninnies. Come on, he’ll be back before we get started”. 

**********

Rafa walked through the forest slowly picking berries and singing to himself. He had always loved to sing since he was a boy. He wasn’t singing any song in particular just vocalizing a fun little tune. 

A little blue bird flew down and landed on Rafa’s shoulder and began chirping to the same tune Rafa was singing. 

As Rafa walked deeper into the forest a red cardinal came and sat on his other shoulder chirping along to his song. 

As he kept walking deeper still the blue bird and cardinal flew off his shoulder and started flying around the forest waking up all their woodland friends. The cardinal woke a pair of rabbits. While the blue bird woke a squirrel. The squirrel ran down its tree waking all the other birds including the old owl; who was pushed out of its hole and into Rafa’s waiting basket. 

Rafa followed his animal friends across a downed tree and deeper into the forest singing all the way.

**********

Deep on the other side a beautiful young man rode his stunning horse through the forest. The man was tall, lean, and stunning to the eyes. He had beautiful light brown hair with strains of stunning sliver already peeking through. He wore a bright red cape and hat that made his light blue eyes sparkle. He rode on a pure white horse that had a dark brown almost black mane/tail.

He pulled the reins of his horse and turned around as he heard a beautiful voice singing a lovely melody. He had heard the sound many times before on his forest rides, but never this close. He leaned down to his horse “you hear that Mike? It's beautiful. '' His horse, Mike, shook his head and snorted before taking a few steps in the direction they had already been going.

The man pulled the reins again and stood up on the stirrups trying to lean closer to the voice “What is it?”. Mike rolled his eyes and started to move again. The man pulled the reins in the direction of the voice “come on. Let’s go find out”.

Mike snorted and turned around. The blue-eyed man playfully smiled “oh come on”. He leaned down to look Mike in the eyes “for an extra bucket of oats? And maybe a few carrots”. The man had said the magic words as Mike jumped and sped in the direction of the voice.

The two rode for a while then stopped to listen for the voice again. When they heard it, they turned and tried to follow its direction. They rode like the wind with Mike never slowing down.

They jumped over a downed log accidentally causing the young rider to be bucked off and into the water filled gully below. Mike slowly slinked back, when he realized he had no rider, and lifted the man’s hat which had fallen onto his drenched face. The young man lightly glared at Mike and splashed water in his face “no carrots”. 

**********

Rafa walked around the forest humming the same tune over and over to himself as he and his friends picked berries. 

Two little birds, one green and one blue, chirped his tune back to him and landed on a branch next to his head. Rafa lightly chuckled as he watched the two lovely creatures. 

He picked up a handful of berries and began to sing as he followed the two brightly colored birds from tree to tree “I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone”. 

The owl flew and sat on the branch next to Rafa’s head and leaned forward to show what was in his mouth. He had a twig covered in berries. Rafa took the twig and placed it in his basket before he pet the owl lightly on the head. “To sing to, sweet things to, a gay little love melody”.

Rafa walked deeper into the woods looking up at the trees trying to see past them to the sun filled sky. “I wonder, I wonder, if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging”. 

He walked to the edge of the forest and looked out at the castle he could barely see in the distance. “To someone, who will find me, and bring back a love song to me”. He stared for a while dreaming of what it would be like to live in such a place. 

The owl came and sat next to him and almost seemed to smile at him. Rafa slightly smiled back but sighed and turned away “oh dear”. He began to follow his path back the way he came. “Why do they still treat me like a child?”. 

The owl followed after him and asked “who?”. Rafa smiled at his friend’s apparent question “aunt Olivia, Amanda, and uncle Fin”. 

He walked to the small stream that flowed through the forest and sat down at its edge. He stared at his reflection for a moment and sighed before dipping his bare feet in the water and letting the coolness of the river lick at him. 

His animal friends had caught up to him and sat around him on different rocks and branches. “They never wanted me to meet anyone” he said to the small crowd. He then giggled to himself and looked secretly at his friends “but you know something?”. He motioned for them to come closer then whispered “I fooled them. I have met someone”. 

The birds chirped excitedly around him as they seemed to be nodding and jumping in excitement. The owl turned and asked the only question he knew how “who?”. 

Rafa chuckled and stood leaving the bank to walk back into the dense forest. The animals chased after him and the owl kept prying “who? Who?”. Rafael stopped and smiled “oh... a prince”. 

The green bird chirped in excitement almost as if saying ‘tell me more’. Rafa thought for a moment then set down his basket. “Well, he’s tall and handsome and...” he trailed off as he thought of the man from his dreams “and so romantic”. 

A squirrel squeaked happily wanting to hear all about it. Rafa took a step then sighed happily “oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then....” all the birds chirped excitedly in unison as the anticipation built “I wake up”. The birds sagged as Rafa leaned against a tree in sadness. 

Rafa sighed “yes, it’s only in my dreams”. A squirrel sniffled in sadness. “But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it’s sure to come true”. Rafa slid down the tree till he was on the ground. He looked to his friends and gave a hopeful smile “And I’ve seen him so many times”. Rafa closed his eyes and began to hum the same tune again as he rested against the cool tree. 

The squirrel climbed up the tree a little higher to grab an acorn off its branch for a little snack. As he reached up to grab it he saw in the close distance a bright red cape laying on a branch. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and the cape remained now joined by a hat with a long feather tucked into it. 

The squirrel grabbed the acorn and threw it down hitting the owl and three birds. The owl glared at the creature but the squirrel just pointed into the distance. The owl flew up to the rodent and looked until he saw the same thing. He motioned for some of the other animals to follow as he flew towards the bright cape. 

Once they reached it he lightly hooted to them trying to convey his plan. The squirrel picked up the hat and nodded as it understood. Before they could move though they heard a voice that made them freeze.

“You know, Mike, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real” a young man said as he pulled off his boots. His horse ignored him and took a large bite of some low hanging leaves.

Two rabbits quickly hopped over and into the man’s discarded boots. “Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite, or...”. Mike spotted the two rabbits and snorted loudly throwing his head in their direction.

The man quickly turned to see his cape and hat as they flew away in the grasps on some birds, and for his boots to be hopping after them. “Hey, stop!” he yelled after them but they were much too far away for him to stop them. 

The birds and bunnies stopped once they were a tree away from Rafa who was still lightly humming to himself against the tree. 

The red and blue bird flew the cape around the owl’s neck and did their best to fix it into place. The squirrel then jumped on the owl’s head and held the hat up. The owl tried to fly off the branch it was sitting on, but fell as the combination of everything on him was far too heavy for him to fly. The blue and red birds flew down and each picked up a side of the cape almost simulating arms. The two bunnies in the boots hopped along as best they could to simulate a person walking. 

Rafa was petting one of the baby chipmunks when he heard a loud hooting. He peaked open his eyes and gasped at the sight of his friends “why, it’s my dream prince”. He laughed as he stood and walked over to his ‘prince’. He bowed to the owl “your highness”. The owl hooted back causing Rafa to laugh again. 

He did a small dance as he began to hum something new. He got up closer to the owl prince “you know, I’m really not supposed to speak to strangers”. The blue and red birds pulled the ends of the cape around Rafa simulating a hug and pulled him close to the owl. “But we’ve met before”. The owl seemed to smile.

Rafa turned so he was being hugged from behind and began to sway as he sang “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream”. He pulled away and bowed before taking the ends of the cape from the two birds and dancing around with the owl prince in his arms. “I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam”. The bunnies tried their best to keep up but gave up halfway through as Rafa danced around quicker than they could keep up. 

“Yet I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem” Rafa let go of his owl prince as he spun around and the owl immediately fell to the ground. The blue and red bird quickly flew and helped him up and after Rafa. “But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream”. Rafa took the ends of the cape and wrapped himself in its embrace again. 

He turned around, still holding the edges, and began to dance around with his owl prince again while he hummed. 

He did a big twirl out from the owl prince’s embrace them twirled back in and then out again. “But if I know you, I know what you’ll do”. The owl was suddenly yanked away by a hand and the young man who’s items the animals had stolen from stood in his place. 

Rafa unknowingly twirled back into the man’s embrace as he danced and sang “you’ll love me at once”. The man embraced Rafa and took up the last few words “the way you did once upon a dream”. 

Rafa jumped away and stared in shock at the unknown man standing in front of him. The man held Rafa’s hand lightly as he tried to pull away “I’m awfully sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you” the man said.

Rafa stared at the man for a moment. The man was very handsome. The handsomest man Rafa had ever seen, not that he had a large range to go off of but still. The man was just captivating. He looked almost like the man from his dreams... almost except this man was better than anything his brain had imagined.

Rafa shook his head pulling himself back into the presence and stepped away accidentally pulling the beautiful man with him as their hands were still linked. “Oh it... it wasn’t that. It’s just that you’re, umm, uh...”. Rafa let go and pulled away but the man grabbed his other hand and pulled him back “a stranger?” the man asked. Rafael nodded “mmm hmm”. The man lightly pouted “but don’t you remember? We’ve met before”.

Rafa stared at him “we have?” he asked confusion coloring his voice as he was sure he would remember meeting a man as stunning at the stranger before him. The man nodded “well, of course. You said so yourself once upon a dream”. 

Rafa rolled his eyes at the cute man. The man took a breath and began to sing the same words Rafa had just sung a moment ago “I know you I walked with you once upon a dream”. 

Rafa took a few steps back and hid behind a tree. The man slightly cocked his eyebrow and followed Rafa around the tree “I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam”. Rafa smiled lightly at being caught. The man reached out and took Rafa’s hand pulling him out from under the shadow of the tree into the light. 

He was captured by Rafa’s beauty and instantly felt calm as if he truly had known the man for all eternity. 

The two men dance with each other each singing the same song at first separately then together in a perfect harmony. After dancing the two walked and talked for hours about everything and nothing. They both felt as if this weight had been lifted from them and all the pieces had finally fallen into place. The couple hours they spent together in the woods were both the happiest they had ever felt. 

They finally walked to the edge of the forest where they could slightly see the castle in the distance. They sat in a happy silence next to each other. The man had his arm around Rafa as the other man had his head resting on the taller man’s shoulder.

The silver and brown-haired man looked down at the other man who had instantly captured his heart. “Who are you?” he asked breaking the quiet “and what’s your name”. Rafa slightly sat up as the man’s question had pulled him out of his content rest “oh my name. Why, it’s...”.

He paused as he looked out at the orange sun just kissing the horizon. His eyes widened in shock “oh, no, no. I can’t. I...” he stood quickly and grab his basket “I have to go... goodbye”. Rafa quickly began to run down back into the forest.

The man jumped up and ran after him “but when will I see you again?”. Rafa threw his hands up “oh, never, never!”. The man frowned “never?!?”. Rafa paused “well... maybe someday”. The man stared at Rafa “when? Tomorrow?”. Rafa shook his head “oh, no!... This evening!”. 

The man chased after him but Rafa had to great of a head start “where??”. Rafa turned his head as he fled “at the cottage in the glen!”. The man stared after him as he watched his heart get farther and farther away from him.

**********

Amanda used a long stick to light the last candle on the cake she made. The cake was twenty-one layers tall and falling apart. As soon as she pulled away the cake began to fall. She held it up with one of her hands as she grabbed some bowls and stacked them up next to the cake in a bad attempt of keeping it upright. 

“Well, what do you think of it?” she asked once the cake was able to not be held up by her own hands.

Olivia, who was sewing the finishing touches on the tunic that Fin was wearing, turned and looked at the cake. “Why it’s....” she paused as she examined the melting cake “it’s a very… unusual cake, isn’t it?”.

Amanda turned and watched her cake sway “yes. Of course, it’ll be much stiffer after it’s baked”. “Of course, dear” Olivia replied as she put a bow on the tunic. 

“Um, what do you think of the tunic?” she asked Amanda as Fin huffed and crossed his arms. “Well it’s... it’s not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?” Amanda asked and she came over. Olivia frowned “oh I improved it, but perhaps if I added a few more ruffles... what do you think?”. Amanda looked and nodded “I think so. What do you think Fin?”.

Fin had his arms crossed and an angry frown on his face “I think we’ve had enough of this nonsense!”. He threw his arms down and a sleeve pulled free of its stitching. “I think we ought to think of Rafa and what he’ll think of this mess”. He jumped off the stole causing the collar to come undone and slide off. “I still think what I thought before”.

He climbed a few stairs then turned just in time to see Amanda’s cake completely collapse. “I’m going to get those wands!” he turned and rushed up the stairs. Amanda looked to her cake then back to Olivia “you know what? I think he’s right”.

Fin came bounding down the stairs with three wands in hand “here they are good as new!”. He shot his wand and blue magic spurt out of it. 

Olivia jumped and grabbed the wands “careful Fin!”. She looked at the open windows and half open door “quick, lock the doors”. She turned to Amanda and pointed towards the kitchen window “Amanda, you close the windows. We need to block up every cranny. We can’t take any chances”.

The three rushed around and closed and locked all the open doors and windows. Then they used rags and other things to plug up all the holes. Once there was nothing open Olivia handed out the wands. 

She handed Amanda her wand and pointed towards the kitchen “and now, you take care of the cake”. She then handed Fin his wand “and why don’t you clean the room since I don’t need you as my mode anymore”. 

Fin scrunched his face but nodded. He pointed his wand at the cleaning supplies and said a spell “come on bucket, mop, and broom. Liv says time to clean up this room”. The three objects jumped up and started coming towards Fin following him around the room cleaning.

Olivia pulled out the fabric and pointed her wand before saying her spell “and now to make a lovely outfit, one to help him look distinguished”. The wand shot out pink and the fabric, scissors, and thread began to float around and form a shirt.

Amanda was singing and moving her wand as all the ingredients she needed jumped around on the table “eggs, flour, milk... you know what” she turned the book around and motioned for the ingredients to come close to the book. “Just do it like it says here in the book. I’ll put on the candles”.

All three fairies moved around the small cottage waving their wands as the objects did their jobs. Fin stopped and looked at the outfit Liv was creating and sighed before pointing his wand at it “make it blue”. The outfit immediately turned blue causing Olivia to jump in surprise.

She glared at Fin then pointed her wand “make it pink”. Fin rolled his eyes and pointed his wand “make it blue”. Olivia sighed and tisked “pink”. This started an epic war in the cottage as Fin and Olivia started throwing pink and blue magic back and forth. 

Amanda stayed out of it as the magic flew around her. She placed the last of the candles on the cake and wiped her hands. 

Fin and taken refuge behind a pillar and Olivia hid behind a chair as magic went flying. Both pulled back and sent their biggest spell but instead of hitting the other it hit the outfit making it become a muddled ugly color.

Olivia jumped up and glared at Fin “no look what you’ve done!”. Amanda giggled as she walked up to her two friends. She paused a few steps away and held up her hand to her ear “do you hear that?”. Olivia and Fin stopped their bickering and leaned towards the door. 

In the distance they could hear Rafa singing a tune. “It’s Rafa he’s back! Enough of this foolishness” Olivia quietly yelled as she grabbed the dress and took it to the kitchen. Amanda spelled the dishes clean as Fin spelled the rest of the room clean. Olivia looked at the ugly mud color of the outfit and spelled it pink. 

“He’s coming we need to hide!” Amanda yelled as she ran behind the stairs. Olivia ran after her. Fin finished cleaning and spelled the broom to stop before turning to run. He stopped when he spotted the pink outfit. “Make it blue” he spelled before joining the others.

“Olivia! Amanda! Fin!” Rafa yelled as he entered the dark cottage. He looked around for a moment but didn’t see anything “where is everybody?” he asked under his breath as he turned the corner into the kitchen. He gasped at the sight. On the table sat a delicious looking blue and pink four-tiered cake with twenty-one candles placed around its layers. Next to the table on the chair sat a full outfit set. The shirt was a lovely middle blue color while the vest and pants were a dark black. 

“Surprise!” Rafa’s three caretakers yelled as they jumped out from behind the stairs. “Happy birthday!” Olivia yelled as she hugged her child. “Oh my, thank you!” Rafa swooned “this is the happiest day of my life”. He turned to look at the cake and gift then back to his family “everything’s so wonderful. Just wait till you meet him”.

Amanda gasped “him?!?!”. Fin shook his head “oh Rafa”. Olivia looked to the floor “you... you’ve met some stranger?”. Rafa looked off and sighed happily “oh, he’s not a stranger. We’ve met before”. 

Olivia frowned “you have? Where?”. Rafa lightly chuckled “once upon a dream”. He started humming then grabbed Fin and the two waltzed around the cottage. 

“Oh no” Amanda sighed “he’s in love... this is terrible”. Rafa stopped dancing and stared at Amanda “why? After all, I am twenty-one”. Olivia sadly frowned “it isn’t that dear... your already betrothed”. Rafa scrunched his face in confusion “betrothed?”.

Fin nodded “since the day you were born”. Rafa pulled away. “To Prince Dominick my dear” Amanda said. Rafa laughed “that’s impossible. How could I marry a prince? I’d have to be...”. Amanda smiled “a prince yourself? You are, you’re Prince Rafael Barba”. Olivia nodded “tonight, we’re taking you back to your father, King Robert”.

Rafael shook his head “but... but I can’t. He’s coming here tonight. I promised to meet him”. Olivia sighed “I’m so sorry Rafal, but you must never see that young man again”. Rafael stepped back away from the only family he had ever known “no, no NO! I can’t believe it!”. He ran up the stairs and to his room in confused sadness.

Fin sighed “and we thought he’d be so happy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I wonder who the mysterious man in red is *cough cough* like y'all don't already know haha
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and the next chapter should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Between Christmas, New Years, and the Barisi exchange life has been crazy. But this chapter is up now and the last chapter should be up sometime next week!
> 
> I'm really glad you guy's have been liking the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The royal crier yelled loudly enough that King Robert and King Dominick were able to hear him from where they were having dinner in the castle that his royal highness Prince Sonny had just entered the castle grounds.

King Dominick jumped up and smiled “my boy is home!”. King Robert laughed at his friend’s excitement “and soon my son will be home as well”. King Dominick nodded as he went towards the door “in a few hours our kingdoms will be reunited” he smiled and ran out of the room then down to the front of the castle.

Through the gates came Prince Sonny on his horse. They flew through the grounds on their way to the castle. His signature red cape blowing behind him.

King Dominick made it down the castle stairs at the same time his son rode into view “Sonny! Sonny!”. Sonny flew right past his father. The King chuckled and yelled out “Sonny! Ho Sonny!”. Sonny pulled Mike’s reins and stopped them. He jumped off and ran towards his father who was also running to meet him halfway.

Once the King met Sonny he stopped and caught his breath for a moment. He looked his son up and down and shook his head “hurry boy hurry, change into something suitable. Can’t meet your future husband looking like that”. Sonny grabbed his father’s arm “but I have met him, dad”.

The King looked at his son with confusion “you have? Where?”. Sonny stood back and opened his arms “once upon a dream”. He grabbed his father, almost lifting him off the ground, and spun him around as he hummed the tune the majestic man in the forest had sung earlier.

King Dominick squirmed in his son’s grasp trying to free himself. “Oh, Sonny, stop it. Stop that! Sonny! Put me down!”. Sonny ignored his father’s cries and continued humming happily until the King was able to pull himself free.

He glared at his son as he fixed his crown that had become askew “now, what’s all this dream nonsense?”. Sonny shook his head “it wasn’t a dream, father. I really did meet him”. The King gasped “the prince? Rafael? Good heavens, we must tell Robert”. The King started towards the castle excitement in his steps.

Sonny grabbed his arm and stopped him “I didn’t say it was Prince Rafael”. The King shook his finger in his son’s face “you most certainly did. You said...”. “I said, I met the man I was going to marry” Sonny cut his father off.

The King scrunched his face as his son continued. “I don’t know who he was. A peasant boy, I suppose”. The King dropped his jaw in shock and sputtered “a peasant boy?!?! You... you’re going to marry a...”. The King started to laugh nervously “why Sonny you’re joking aren’t you” he asked as he nodded his head yes begging his son to do the same. Sonny shook his head no. The King slowly shook his head no as he realized his son wasn’t joking.

The King turned to Sonny’s horse “he’s joking... right Mike?”. Mike shook his head no.

The King sighed sadly and paced for a moment “no! You can’t do this to me! Give up the thrown, the kingdom, for some” he waved his hands as he thought “for some nobody?”. He pulled off his crown and held it in his hands “I won’t have it!”. He raised the crown to throw it down in anger but Sonny grabbed it before the King could throw it. “You’re a prince, and you’re going to marry a prince!”.

Sonny lightly shook his head and placed the crown back on his father’s head “now dad you’re living in the past. This is the 14th century. Nowadays...”. His dad threw his hand up and started wagging his finger again “nowadays, I’m still the king, and I command you to come to your senses!”.

Sonny hopped on Mike’s back and started back towards the gate. He saw his father was red from anger and lightly smiled. He yelled down to his father “and marry the man I love?”. The King was so angry and confused he wasn’t sure what Sonny said so he just pointed his finger and said “exactly!”.

Sonny laughed as Mike and him rode past “goodbye father”. The King waved at his son “goodbye father, and marry the boy you...” he paused realizing what he had just said. “No, no!” he started to run after his son “no, no, Sonny! Stop! Come back! Oh Sonny!”.

Sonny was to faraway to hear or care what his father yelled as he raced out of the kingdom’s gates. He had a date to make with the man of his dreams.

The King sat on the castle stairs and sighed “oh no. How will I ever tell Robert?”

**********

Cassidy flew around the castle watching the sun get closer and closer to setting.

He had flow over all the kingdom many times trying to find the prince, but to no avail. He knew his master would be angry at him so he sat at the castle gate in hopes of catching the young prince’s arrival.

His luck paid off as 30 minutes before sunset he spotted a group of four people sneaking into the castle from the forest. He saw three of the members had wings. He didn’t even need to fly down for a closer look he just knew.

He also watched Prince Sonny ride off in the same direction the four people had just come from.

He quickly took to the sky towards the forbidden mountain to tell his master the great news.

*********

The three fairies, followed by a reluctant Rafael, made their way to the castle and up the great staircase to the top of the tower. They only has 30 or so minutes left until sunset.

Olivia looked around for anyone or anything suspicious in the corridors before leading Rafael and the others into a room. “Alright dear, in here”.

Rafael was led to a chair where he sat and looked at himself in the vanity mirror.

Olivia watched as Fin finally came in. “Fin bolt the door, and Amanda pull the drapes. We are so close”.

Once the room was as secure as it could possibly be the three fairies gathered around Rafael. Olivia held up her wand “one last gift for thee, a symbol of thy royalty”. All three fairies combined their magic and created a lovely gold crown.

Olivia took it and gently placed it on Rafael’s head. “A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thys right and royal duty”. Rafael looked at himself in the mirror. Everything that had happened to him today, meeting the man of his dreams then having that dream yanked away from him because he apparently was the long-lost prince, came crashing down on him. He let out a quiet sob and laid his head against his arm on the table.

Amanda frowned “oh dear”. Olivia grabbed her hand in comfort “come along both of you. Let him have a few moments alone”.

Once out in the corridor Fin let out a loud sigh “it’s that boy he met...”. Amanda nodded in agreement “whatever are we gonna do?”.

Rafael couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face. He knew he had only met the blue-eyed man so he had no reason to be this upset. Yet he felt as if a part of himself had been taken when he left the man.

He had just calmed himself enough to stop crying when he heard a high-pitched sound. If sounded like someone was softly singing. He sat up to listen for the sound when his eyes were met with a glowing green orb.

The orb was quite small but soon started to grow larger. Rafael was immediately drawn to it. His body felt a pull as if the glowing orb had taken over his controls and was begging him to come closer. He didn’t realize it but he had stood up and taken a step to get a closer look.

The orb hovered for a moment before moving to the empty fireplace. It hovered in the fireplace for a moment before growing larger and larger until the fireplace disappeared altogether and revealed a set of stairs.

Fin scrunched his face in anger and sat down on a bench outside the door “I don’t see why he has to marry any old prince.”. Amanda shrugged “sadly that’s not for us to decide”.

Rafael tried at first to resist the pull to follow the orb into the fireplace stairs but he soon was too drawn in to fully care about anything else. He let the orb control him and pull him into the fireplace.

Amanda frowned then turned to Liv “maybe we should tell King Robert about the boy”. Fin stood and nodded “I think we totally should”.

Liv nodded then stopped and turned towards the door as she heard an odd sound. “Listen” she cried as she leaned her ear against it. She gasped in shock “Stone!”.

The three fairies burst through the door only to find the room empty. They ran around it yelling Rafael’s name but had no idea of where Stone could have taken the young prince.

Fin pointed towards the fireplace and cast a spell revealing a hidden magic staircase. The three fairies ran up the stairs screaming Rafael’s name the whole time.

Rafael had made his way up the stairs and into an empty room. By the back wall the ball of green light he had been following grew and changed its shape. It became a spinning wheel with a sharp spindle. The spindle shined brighter than the rest of the machine and drew Rafael in.

He could vaguely hear voices that sounded like they were yelling his name in the distance so he tried to hold back, but a greater voice seemed to be screaming at him “touch it! Touch the spindle!”. He tried with all his might but his body wouldn’t stop. He slowly placed his hand on the glowing spindle. As soon as he made contact he fell to the ground with his last thought being of the man from the forest.

Olivia, Amanda, and Fin burst into the room only to see Rafael fall to the floor. The spinning wheel instantly disappeared in a puff of green smoke to reveal Sorcerer Stone standing there looking smug. “You poor, simple fools, honestly thought you could defeat me? Me the mister of all evil”. He began to laugh his signature laugh as flames licked at his sides until he completely disappeared leaving only the young man passed out on the floor.

The fairies rushed to his side all trying to hold back tears. “Oh, Rafael I’m so sorry” Amanda cried. Olivia sniffled and ran a hand through his hair “I’ll never be able to forgive myself”. Fin picked up Rafael’s crown “we are all to blame”.

Once the fairies had all been able to cry over their child Amanda created a bed and they moved the sleeping Rafael on to it. 

Olivia did her best to make him comfortable by covering him in a blanket and making his hair just so. Fin even placed Rafael’s crown back on his head. 

The three fairies were pulled out of their morning by the fireworks happening outside. The sun had set and the kingdom bellow was beginning to celebrate the return of their long-lost prince. 

Fin hugged Olivia lightly in comfort. 

“Poor King Robert and Queen Lucia” Amanda said sadly looking down. Fin nodded and rubbed at Olivia’s arm “they’ll be heartbroken when they find out”. 

Olivia stood up straighter and patted at Fin’s hand “they’re not going to”. Fin looked at her confused “they aren’t? But...”. 

Olivia turned and faced her two companions “we’ll put them all to sleep until Rafael awakens”. She walked over and pulled the large curtains closed to keep their boy safe.

She walked back to the awning and magicked herself small “come along”. 

The three fairies flew across the kingdom sprinkling a little magic over everyone and everything. They each kept repeating the same spell “sleeping beauty oh so rare, gold of sunshine makes him fair, lips that shame the red red rose, dreaming of true love in slumber repose, one day he will come, riding out of the dawn, and you’ll awaken to loves first kiss, till then sleeping beauty sleep on”.

Olivia was in the throne room of the castle finishing her spell on the two Kings and Queen.

“Well, I’ve just been talking to Sonny” King Dominick said to King Robert eyes dropping as the spell took effect. “Seems he’s fallen in love with some peasant boy”.

The statement halted Olivia in her tracks “peasant boy?”. She quickly flew back up to the two Kings “yes? Yes? The peasant boy, who is he? Where did they meet?”. 

King Dominick was almost asleep and not responding so Olivia pulled his eyelids open to keep him awake. He took a deep breath and slurred out “just some peasant boy he met...”. Olivia pulled on his hair “where? Where?”. 

The King yawned and slowly slide down the side of the throne “once upon.... a... dream”.

Olivia flew back in shock “once upon a... Rafael! Prince Sonny! Oh! Oh!”.

She flew up to the ceiling and met the other two who had just finished putting the rest of the kingdom to sleep.

Olivia grabbed Amanda and Fin’s hands “come on! We’ve got to get back to the cottage!”. 

Fin and Amanda sent her confused looks but just nodded and flew quickly after her.

**********

Sonny rode through the forest as happy as could be. He had told his father the truth, and no matter what came of his decision we knew he would get through it with the beautiful forest man by his side. He was so happy he was whistling the song the man of his dreams had sung earlier to him.

He couldn’t believe he was going to see him again. He was amazed that that beautiful man had been living in the wood cutters cottage, so close to his home, and he never knew.

Mike stopped just before the cottage and Sonny hopped off. He quickly made his way to the door. He stopped and fixed his hat and turned to Mike who gave him a head nod of approval.

He knocked loudly on the door and waited. A moment later a voice he had never heard shouted “come in”. He assumed it was one of the man’s parents so he opened the door and strolled in. 

He squinted at the darkness of the cabin, that didn’t have even a candle lit. “Hello?” he called out “man of my dreams?”.

As soon as the words left his mouth he was tackled to the floor. He tried to fight back and seemed to be winning but whatever was attacking him seemed to grow in numbers until he was subdued. He was gagged and bound with many ropes.

From the back of the cottage and green light appeared that slowly morphed into a man. “Well” Sorcerer Stone said smugly looking Sonny up and down “this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and, lo and behold, I catch a prince!”. 

He cackled evilly in Sonny’s face as he watched the man continue to struggle against his bonds.

Stone pointed his scepter “away with him”. Stone’s demon underlings started grunting and howling in delight and shoved Sonny forward. Stone tisked “but gently, my pets, gently”. The demons picked up Sonny and dragged him out of the cottage. Stone watched with a wicked smile on his face “I have plans for our royal guest”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> And the thrilling conclusion should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a couple bursts of inspiration and began working on other stories.... But the important thing is that the final is here now lol  
> Also I never realized how much Philip and Aurora don’t talk in the original movie haha so I did my best with what I had… 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also is there any other Disney Princess movies you wanna see Barisied? Let me know in the comments as these are so fun to write!

The three fairies flew as fast as they could to the cottage, only to find the front door ripped off its hinges. The inside was completely trashed with everything they had lived with for years being left on the floor destroyed. Amanda moved a broken chair and gasped as she saw Prince Sonny’s famous red hat laying on the floor mixed in with all the rubble.

Olivia picked it up and all three fairies looked around at each other and nodded in understanding “Stone!”.

Fin scrunched his face and clenched his fist in anger “he’s got Prince Sonny”. Amanda’s eyes grew wide “at the forbidden mountain”. Fin gasped “but we can’t, we can’t go there”. Olivia shook her fist in righteous anger as she held the prince’s hat “we can, and we must for Sonny and Rafael!”.

**********

Stone’s demon underlings were chanting and dancing around a large fire in joyous celebration. They had finally won, their master had finally won. After years of searching the prince was no longer a bother.

Stone sat on his throne watching over the festivities. “What a pity Prince Sonny can’t be here to enjoy the celebration” he chuckled sarcastically as he pet down Cassidy’s head and back. He laughed for a moment stewing in the surrounding revelry before standing “come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up”. Cassidy cawed in smug happiness as he flew in front of his master to the dungeon.

Unbeknownst to the celebrating demons or their master the three good fairies had snuck past the outside guards and had made it into Stone’s castle. They watched as Stone left the throne room and began following him to the dungeon. 

Stone slunk down the stairs to the dungeon where he quietly entered Sonny’s cell. 

The Prince was still gagged from when he had been at the cottage, but now instead of being wrapped in chains he was chained to the wall and floor by his wrists, ankles, and waist. He had a black eye and a cut on his check. He hatefully glared at Stone as he came in, and raised his hand trying to strike the sorcerer.

“Oh, come now, Prince Sonny. Why so melancholy?” Stone tisked as he walked closer to the chained man. He raised a hand and ran it down the other man’s check. “A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true”. 

Stone rubbed his hand around the end of his scepter making it glow green. “Behold, King Robert’s castle”. He shoved the stick in Sonny’s face making him watch as the green changed into a picture of the castle. “And in yonder topmost tower dreaming of his true love, the fair Prince Rafael”. Sonny gasped in shock as he saw the man from the forest as he laid, almost dead like, on a bed. 

“But see the gracious whim of fate” Stone chuckled as he knew what was going through the prince’s head. “Why, ‘tis the selfsame peasant who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday”. Stone stared at his scepter and grinned wickedly “he is indeed most wondrous rare. Gold of sunshine makes him fair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep he finds repose”. 

Stone waved his hand and the image of Rafael began to change with the sorcerer’s words “the years roll by. But a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love with loves first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all!”. 

Sonny had tears in his eyes as he thought of his true love, apparently the same prince he was to already marry, was left to lay for a hundred years as he grew old and most likely died before he could save him. He pulled with all his angry might against his chains but they refused to budge. Stone cackled happy as he watched the young prince struggle.

Stone held out his hand as Cassidy jumped into it “come. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts”. Sonny pulled against the chains again but nothing moved. Stone smiled happily as he exited the room and locked it “a most gratifying day” he cooed to Cassidy. “For the first time in twenty-one years I shall sleep well”. Cassidy cawed in happy agreement, and shuffled his stance on the man’s hand.

Once the evil Stone has disappeared deep into the castle to his room did the three good fairies deem it safe to reveal themselves to Sonny. Olivia used her magic and made them grow to normal size making Sonny squeak and jump in surprise. Olivia held up her hands “shh! No time to explain”. Olive and Amanda quickly got to work making the thick chains break apart by using their magic to basically weld them open. While they worked on the chains Fin worked on picking the locked door.

Sonny finally stood when he heard the last of the chains clink to the floor. He rubbed at his wrists trying to get feeling back into them. He took a few steps towards the door before Olivia jumped in front of him making him stop. “Wait, Prince Sonny! The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which you alone will have to face. Our magic is unable to truly be a match for his, but we can still help”.

She flicked her wand “so arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue and this mighty Sword of Truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil’. Red magic shot out of her wand and a shield and sword appeared in Sonny’s hands. He almost dropped them at the surprise. 

After getting a better grip Sonny swung his new sword trying to get a feel for it. Amanda grabbed Sonny’s red cape from where Stone had thrown it on the floor, and wrapped it around the Prince. Oliva pulled the Prince’s hat out of thin air and placed it on Sonny’s head “now come. We must hurry!” she whisper yelled.

The four ran through hallway after hallway of the decrepit castle trying to find where they had chained up Mike. They were almost to him when a loud caw came down from the heavens. Cassidy had spotted them and was alerting the demons. 

From seemingly out of nowhere all of Stone’s demons starting appearing and running towards them. Sonny pushed the fairies behind him and did his best to ward off the evil creatures as he tried to get through them. Fin shrunk himself and the other two fairies down and flew down to Mike and began breaking his chains.

Sonny tried to push past the demons, but there were just too many. They pushed him till he was teetering on the edge of a broken second story window. Sonny said a silent prayer and jumped to the ground below. He hit with a thud but was able to get up without being hurt. He ran to Mike, who had just been freed from his chains, and jumped on his back. Sonny snapped the reins and they sped towards the castle gate.

A group of the demons were waiting for them at the next turn and began to throw rocks at them. Sonny put up his shield to hopefully block out the rocks. Amanda waved her wand and the rocks turned into bubbles instead that slowly floated past them.

At the next turn all the demons that were waiting were holding bows which quickly released thousands of arrows at them. Again, Sonny held up his shield hoping it would protect them from the onslaught of arrows. Fin waved his wand and turned the arrows into harmless flowers that fell limply upon them.

At the final turn the last of the demons started to pour boiling water down onto them. Sonny didn’t raise his shield because he had faith that he was going to be protected. Sure enough, Olivia waved her wand and the water evaporated into stem that left behind a beautiful rainbow that Sonny rode under.

Cassidy continued to squawk and raise the alarm to more demons. Fin turned and flew after him shooting magic his way. Cassidy was able to stay out of the spray for a moment but not long enough as Fin got lucky and shot him directly in the back. Cassidy immediately turned into a stone statue and fell to the ground.

Stone walked out of his tower chambers just in time to see his precious pet smash into the ground and crumble into a thousand pieces. “No!!!” He screamed falling to the ground holding the broken pieces “you monsters!”. 

Sonny rode on and barely made it under the closing castle gate. The only thing between him and freedom was the drawbridge that was slowly starting to rise before him. The drawbridge was beginning to rise but Mike looked back at Sonny and they shared a look as Mike continued to run towards the ever-rising gate. Mike jumped off the high end of the bridge and sailed in the air easily jumping the distance needed to get to the other side and outside of the castle.

Stone stood atop his castle tower and raised his scepter before gesturing towards Sonny’s fleeing form. Lightning shot out of the scepter and towards Sonny as he rode towards the kingdom and continued to hit until he was out of range. 

Stone stared into the cloudy sky above and screamed in anger. His scepter began to glow brighter and brighter until it was the brightest green it had ever glowed. “A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Borne through the skies on a fog of doom!” he screamed out his spell. Above him the clouds began to light up with purple and green magic.

He pointed his scepter towards King Robert’s kingdom in the distance “now go with a curse and serve me well. Around Robert’s castle, cast my spell!”.

The kingdom was instantly covered in a thick purple fog that lightning shot out of striking the ground over and over. Where the lightning struck giant brown thorns began to grow until they created a wall that completely encased the kingdom.

Sonny and the fairies stared in horror at the thorn wall. It was almost impossible to see through it was so thick and tall. Sonny squared his body and clicked his heels into Mike’s side to get him to continue forward. He knew It would be difficult, but he also knew he had to get through it to save the man who held his heart. Mike turned and shared another look before running into the wall of thorns. Sonny swung his sword with a vengeance and cleared their path as best he could. They only got snagged a couple times but Fin was able to magic the thorns to let go of Sonny so they could continue on. With his magic sword and shield Prince Sonny was able to make it through the thorn wall.

Stone stared almost dumb founded as he watched the young prince easily make his way through the wall “no! No! It cannot be!”. In a flash of light and smoke Stone disappear from his castle and appeared in front of King Robert’s castle door blocking Sonny’s path and scaring Mike in the process causing him to buck Sonny off and onto the ground.

Stone began to chuckle like the mad man he was as he began to change forms and melt into a large green flame. The flame began to lick towards the sky and grow “now shall you deal with me, O Prince. And all the powers of hell!”. The flames rose higher and higher and slowly morphed itself into the shape of a dragon.

Sonny stared in shock at the man now creature before him. Stone had transformed into a giant black dragon. Mike neighed and pulled Sonny out of his trance. He had to stay focused and get passed this thing to get to his love. He pulled himself up and pointed his sword “the powers of hell have nothing on the power of true love!” he yelled then he charged at the dragon. 

Sonny was thrown back when his shield was hit with a green fireball that shot out from Stone’s dragon mouth. Sonny got back up and charged again but Stone blew more fire pushing Sonny back against the wall of thorns.

Sonny ducted down and did his best to hide in the thorn wall to regroup. Stone poked his long snout in the small opening trying to smell the young price out. Sonny stepped forward and brought the magic sword down on Stone’s snout causing him to howl in pain and pull away. Sonny slowly moved deeper into the thorns as he strategized.

Stone growled and spit fire at the thorns turning the thorn wall into a raging inferno. Sonny began to run trying to escape from the flames and heat. Every turn he made just took him deeper into the flames until he found himself face to face with a steep rock wall. He turned to find another way but quickly realized he was surrounded by flames on every side.

Sonny knew he wouldn’t survive much longer if he just stood there staring at the flames so he turned and started trying to climb the wall. It took a few tries but he luckily got a hand hold on the cliff side and was able to pull himself up and away from the consuming flames.

Stone growled and flew after him. Sonny didn’t have much space to stand at the top of the little mountain he was on as Stone snapped and snapped at him trying to make him fall. He almost fell a couple times, but was able to keep his balance and remain on top.

Stone reared back and blew fire at Sonny which caught him off guard and made him lose grip on his shield and drop it down the side of the mountain into the pit of fire surrounding them.

Stone stood back and chuckled evilly.

Sonny started at the dragon then down at the sword in his hand “sword of truth, fly swift and sure” he prayed into the sword “that evil will die and good will endure!”. Sonny reared back and threw the sword knowing it was his only hope of saving himself and his love.

The magic sword flew through the air and struck its target deep in the chest. Stone fell back and screamed in pain. He fell down into the flames below which instantly consumed him. Once his screams were finally silenced the flames and thrones disappeared as if they never existed in the first place. The only thing proving anything that had just happened was real was the sword stuck into the ground surrounded by a black and purple cloak.

Sonny slowly climbed his way down to the ground and immediately collapsed against into it. Mike trotted over and stood over his master as he rested and tried to regain his strength. Olivia flew over and tugged at Sonny’s arm and pointed towards the tower.

Sonny pulled all his remaining strength and forced himself to stand. He pulled himself onto Mike’s back and the horse ran into the frozen in time kingdom. At the door to the tower Sonny jumped up and ran, using all his remaining strength, up the long winding staircase till he reached the top room of the tower. He pushed open the door and paused as he saw the man who held his heart lying peacefully and blissfully unaware of the horrors that had just happened outside of the tower.

Sonny knelt down against the bed and ran and hand over Rafael’s beautiful face and into his hair. “Oh Rafael” he cooed finally saying his loves name out loud “of course it was you...”.

Sonny leaned down and gently placed his lips against his true love’s. Instantly a spark of electricity shot through his body. He pulled away and watched as Rafael slowly opened his eyes. “I was dreaming about you” Rafael said quietly. Sonny ran a hand down Rafael’s face “so was I... all my life”.

Amanda, Fin, and Olivia all watched from the shadow and hugged each other in joy.

**********

The world below the tower slowly beginning to wake up as the sun began rising on the horizon. Everyone was confused, but due to the magic, not overly alarmed that they had all simultaneously fallen asleep were they stood.

King Robert was the first to awaken in the throne room and nudged King Dominick awake “forgive me Dominick, the wine seemed to have made me doze off” he yawned loudly and smacked his lips and he worked on fully waking up “now what were you saying?”.

King Dominick sat up and rubbed a hand over his face “I... was?... Oh yes... we’ll after all, Robert, this is the 14th century”. King Robert nodded a little confused “yes... you said that a moment ago”.

King Dominick nodded and cleared his throat “well, to come right to the point. My son Sonny says he’s going to marry...”. Loud trumpets began to blow interrupting King Dominick’s words.

Down the grand staircase slowly walked Prince Sonny looking stunning as ever without any signs of the fight that had just taken place. Next to him, arm in arm and staring lovely up was Prince Rafael.

King Robert jumped from his seat “it’s Rafael! He’s here!”. King Dominick rubbed at his eyes in disbelief “and... and Sonny!”.

Sonny and Rafael slowly walked over to the Kings and Queen and bowed gracefully. Queen Lucia ran from her thrown and pulled her son into a tight hug as she teared up. King Robert followed suit and pulled his family into a hug like no other.

King Dominick walked up to his son shock still on his face “what... what does this mean, boy?”. Sonny just shook his head and pulled Rafael to his side “dad this is Rafael the boy I met once upon a dream”. Sonny just smiled and pulled Rafael onto the dance floor leaving his father in happy confusion.

The three good fairies watched on, teary eyed, as the child they raised for twenty-one years was finally home. Amanda sighed sadly, “what’s wrong?” Olivia asked. Amanda wiped her eyes “I just love a happy ending”.

Olivia nodded “I do...“ she gasped as she saw Rafael’s tunic “blue!”. She instantly cast a spell turning it pink. Fin glared at her and cast a spell turning it back to blue.

As the two love birds danced Rafael’s tunic changed back and forth from pink to blue every few seconds, but neither Rafael nor Sonny noticed as they were only looking into each other’s eyes.

And they lived happily ever after once upon a dream.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Any other Disney princess movies you wanna see these two or just the SVU squad in general in? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter to keep up with my weird writings and also just to be friends  
> \- @MollyKillers


End file.
